<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decorative Elements by lferion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334589">Decorative Elements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion'>lferion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King Fingon's Menagerie [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Instadrabble, Interior Decorating, Three Words from a Hat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorations artistic and entertaining</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King Fingon's Menagerie [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbling in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decorative Elements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Flash Fanworks <a href="https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2268548.html">here</a> for the 'Entertainment' challenge in the 53rd Amnesty.</p>
<p>Also written as an SWG Instadrabble from the four words Dragons, Establish, Design, and Hall.</p>
<p>Many thanks to Morgynleri and Runa for encouragement and sanity checking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it came time to establish a new settlement in Hithlum, for the comfort and use of the refugees and other dislocated peoples of many kinds, including those very few who managed to escape the Dark One, the stronghold with its great hall was designed by a master architect. Fingon laid out many of the requirements, after seeking opinion and preferences from as many of those who would live and work there as possible. A great deal of whimsey went into the decorative elements. A favorite was the scene of fanciful dragons, routed by an army of very warlike mice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>